The Mauraders: A Second Generation
by Ubermac
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort he is given a chance to repeat Hogwarts starting in third year. However, this time Voldemort doesn't exist. Follow Harry as he uncovers the mysteries of Hogwarts, and creates the second generation of Mauraders. Summary change
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, just so you no this fic is experimental I don't know if I'll continue it or not, but I thought the Idea was cool. So I might continue it might not. I've never written any harry potter fics, and I haven't read any harry potter books since the deathly hallows last year so my spells will most likely be off.

Anyway, here it is, Please review!

The Second Generation Of Mauraders

Prolouge: The Dream

Harry lay in his four-poster bed with a huge satisfactory smile on his face, 'I finally did it, I can't believe it, the prophecy was actually true!' he thought. 'Now I can finally get back to my normal life and sort things out with Ginny.' With thoughts of Ginny, the boy who lived fell of into a deep sleep.

_Harry walked in what seemed to be a white room with two white chairs floating in the air, on top of one chair he saw the emerald green eyes of a beautiful crimson haired woman, his mother._

"_Harry," The woman said, "Harry it's me your mother,"_

"_M-mum?" Harry answered, utterly confused as to where he was._

"_Yes, Harry, Take a seat." _

_Harry obliged and sat in the white chair hovering about a foot from the ground._

"_Harry," She said, "You have had a rough life, and you have been a brave boy, braver than anyone else I have ever seen." Harry listened intently, "But you have had far to rough of a childhood for even a brave boy like you to be forced to endure, don't get me wrong, I think you could tough it out, but I want to also give you the option to live out what are supposed to be the best years of your life. Harry, I'm giving you the option to start third year at Howgwarts in a world where there is no Voldemort."_

"_But what about my friends?" Harry interrupted, "I can't just leave them, what about Ginny?"_

"_Harry, you will have all of your friends, you will have the friendships and the bonds that you made in your first two years at school. But now you will be able to build on these bonds, and to develop strong relationships and friendships. This is all your choice Harry. But as your mother, I advise you to take this chance. So, Harry, do you want to return to your third year?"_

_Harry thought about it, 'that would mean Dumbledore would be alive, and Sirius. I guess the only good thing that came out of the war was defeating Voldemort. I've always wanted to explore Hogwarts more, I feel like there's so many secrets left to uncover. I suppose there's no downside to it, except I'll have to have a row with Ron again about dating Ginny.'_

"_Do it." Harry said confidently._

"_Are you sure, Harry?" Lilly Potter asked._

"_Yes, I'm sure, do it."_

"_Okay son, but just remember, no matter what, James and I will always love you."_

"_I love you too," Harry Said._

"Wake up Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry's eyelids slowly opened, "Hurry up Harry, the train leaves in thirty minutes!"

"The train?"

"Yes, the train! The Hogwarts express, have you gone mental?"

"What about Voldemort?"

"He's dead Harry, Remember! You killed him when he killed your parents and tried to kill you! Bloody hell, you really have gone mental."

Harry then recalled his dream, "Oh, right, sorry I guess it's just early in the morning."

"Well, you better get a move on, Hermione and the others are already eating breakfast."

'Eating breakfast? In the great hall?' Harry thought, he then looked at his surroundings, twin bed's whit walls, half packed trunks, Headwig in her cage, 'Wait Headwig? She's alive! I must be in the burrow, and the train's leaving in thirty minutes… bloody hell! The train's leaving in thirty minutes!' Harry then scrambled to but on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, he then threw all of the clothes he thought were his, stuffed his wand into his pocket, and messed up his hair. "Right, let's go Ron."

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron laughed, "You pack fast,"

Harry and Ron then headed downstairs to breakfast and saw Hermoine, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny eating at the kitchen table. Harry kept his gaze on Ginny for a bit longer then necessary, 'this is the year she matured' Harry thought as he looked down to see decent sized breasts (for their age). However his thoughts were interrupted with the worried voice of Mrs. Weasley,

"Oh Dear Harry, you and Ron must be starving," Molly Weasley then proceeded to the kitchen to bring them plates of eggs and orange juice. "Hurry up and eat those boys or we'll miss the train." Harry then realized that everyone in the room was done with their breakfast and waiting on them. Harry and Ron quickly shoveled down their food, and they had only twenty minutes to head to platform nine and three quarters.

They all quickly proceeded to the Weasley's fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and warped to diagon alley. Once there they walked at a fast pace toward platform nine and three quarters. While they walked Fred and George approached harry from opposite sides.

"Harry," Fred said

"Yeah," He responded.

"We were thinking about your Hogsmead problem," George said quietly.

"And we found a solution." Fred continued,

"Check it out." They said simultaneously and handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked, Fred then placed the tip of his wand on the parchment and announced,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

'The Mauraders map.' Harry thought, sure enough ink appeared on the parchment and it read:

Messer's

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present: The Mauraders map.

Harry opened it and sure enough there was the map of Hogwarts with the entire faculty inside. Harry smiled and turned to thank Fred and George, but they were already gone.

"What was that about?" Ron asked approaching Harry.

"I'll tell you on the train."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that."

The rest of the walk went by uneventfully, Harry made some small talk with Ron and Hermoine, and he tried to include Ginny. Eventually they made it to the invisible wall and ran straight through.

"I'll never get used to that," Harry told Hermione,

"Yeah, it feels weird every time I go through." She responded.

Just as Hermione finished her sentence a magically powered train came rolling down the track, and made a squeaky stop.

'Looks like we're off to Hogwarts.' Harry thought with a smile.

I know it was short, very short, but remember it's just a prolouge other chapters will be twice this length.

An: Okay so, pairings will be HarryxGinny and RonxHermione. Others you can suggest in a review. This fic is pretty experimental so I might delete it, I'm not sure. Anyway, please review, they'll encourage me to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Thanks for the reviews they encouraged me to write a second chapter

Responses to reviews

Ginny'sBiggestFan: Thanks, yeah I really don't like a lot of other fics such as dark or independent Harry fics. One of the main themes in the series was friendship and it's sad to think that people don't realize that, so yeah I'm trying to make this fic different.

Codyesh2: Yeah I'm definetly gunna put in more fluff, might be some this chapter, but I'll have to get them alone first. There'll probably be Her/R. Lol I should definelty have Sirius marry some1

Benperez31: Thanks for the review, yeah I'm trying to find ways for Harry and Ginny to get close, but without rushing them into a relationship

Cheezylocomotive: Thanks a lot for the review, it encouraged me to change the summary, it was pretty crappy to begin with, what are your thoughts on it now?

World peace: I'll get Sirius free, don't worry. Thanks for the review.

Doe63: Congrats for being the first to review, you're right it doesn't matter what ppl think of the story as long as I enjoy writing it, but reviews make my day, so I try to encourage them as much as possible. And yes, I might have James come to harry in a dream, you'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks for all of the reviews!

The Second Generation Of Mauraders

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

The rancid fumes of burned gas polluted the air, but Harry didn't mind it. Nor Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, or Ginny. They were too excited to mind it. They were about to embark to Hogwarts, where one of the most memorable years of their lives would take place.

"All aboard?!" The captain of the train shouted,

"Hurry, dears or you'll miss the train good luck, and be good, especially you, Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Yes, mom," they said reluctantly. (like they were even going to consider the warning.)

"Now go, go hurry, and I love all of you,"

"Bye mum!" Ginny shouted

"Bye!" Ron called back.

"Bye mum!" Fred and George shouted simultaneously

"Bye Mrs. Weasley, thanks for everything!" Harry shouted.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley thanks!" Hermione shouted

With that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George stepped on to the Hogwarts express. George and Fred soon found Lee Jordan in a compartment, and joined her, however Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were still compartmentless. But once they reached the back of the train, they finally spotted an empty compartment. Ginny took a seat by the window, Harry then proceeded to take the seat directly across from her, Ron next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ginny.

"Harry, what did Fred and George give you back in Diagon alley?" Ron asked.

"Something brilliant, check it out," Harry then placed the Mauraders map on the table.

"It's just a piece of parchment." Hermione stated

"That's where your wrong Hermione, watch," Everyone leaned forward to look at the parchment. Harry then placed the tip of his wand on the parchment and stated: "I solemnly swear that I am up t no good."

Ink slowly appeared on the parchment stating: Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Mauraders map.

"The Mauraders map?" Ginny asked, Harry smiled at her and unfolded the parchment to reveal a complete map of Hogwarts and everyone inside.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared at it in awe, "Is that really Dumbledore?" Ron asked pointing to a dot moving back and forth in the headmaster's quarters.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "pacing in his office."

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, "This could get you to Hogsmead, you can take this passageway that leads to the Hog's Head" (was it the Hog's head? Correct me if I'm wrong in a review please)

"Yeah," Harry replied, "That was the reason they gave it to me."

"I didn't know that room was there." Ginny said pointing to a room that seemed to be behind the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah what is that?" Harry asked no one in particular, 'I've never noticed that before.'

"This map looks old, they either made a mistake drawing it, or they took out that room, I don't think it's much to worry about." Hermione stated intelligently

"Yeah your probably right" Ron said in agreement.

'The map never lies.' Harry thought repeating Remus Lupin's words In his head.

"I don't know it seems weird." Ginny said.

Just then, a short and plump lady carrying a trolley full of candy came by. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked politely.

"I'll have the assorted bertie botts beans please," Ron said handing her one galleon. (can anyone tell me the approximate American equivalent of the galleon?)

"I'll have the same please," Harry said

"Anything else?" the trolley lady asked,

"No thanks," Hermione responded

"I'm set," Ginny said holding a brown paper bag. Obviously her mother had made her lunch instead of giving her money. (exactly what Ron said in book 1)

"Actually, I'll also have a chocolate frog." Harry added

"Sure thing dear," the trolley lady handed him a chocolate frog, he paid, she left.

Ron quickly opened his box of jelly beans and began digging in. "I swear Ron if you eat any more of those beans you'll turn into one."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Ron said indifferently, "I'd smell good."

"That's assuming you don't get bogey flavor." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny laughed at the thought of Ron being a booger-flavored jellybean when suddenly they heard screams.

"What's going on out there?" Ron asked, but everyone was staring at the window, which was freezing at a fast pace. Suddenly a figure dressed in a torn black cloak entered the compartment. Harry felt scared, all the happiness and the laughter that he had shared with his friends just moments ago had been replaced by screams of his parents dying at the hands of Voldemort. Harry stared at the faceless creature, but he saw only darkness. He saw an abyss of hatred, cruelty, and evil. And before he could see anything else, he saw nothing else. His world had gone black, for only moments, and what seemed like seconds later he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ginny?" He said. He observed his surroundings and sure enough, there was Ginny, but the rest of the compartment was empty. "What happened?"

"You blacked out," Ginny replied "Hermione and Ron went to go look for help. Are you all right, Harry?"

"Oh," Harry said, "Yeah I'm fine" 'just like my last third year' he thought, 'but where's Lupin?' Just then, Harry remembered something. "Ginny, I almost forgot, but I meant to give this to you, I know you like them." Harry then reached into his pocket and pulled out the chocolate frog that he had bought earlier from the trolley lady.

Ginny smiled at him, "Thanks Harry," She accepted the chocolate frog, and opened the box. The frog leapt out, but with fast reflexes, Ginny caught it.

Harry stared at her the entire time, enjoying just staring at her light auburn eyes. He'd thought about asking her out when they got to Hogwarts, but had decided against it. 'I have to wait' He thought, 'I have to build that relationship we had before'. So, his plan was to remain a good friend, and flirt with her, until he made sure she had the same feeling for him as she did in her fifth and sixth years. 'Of course she's always had a crush, but what we had always felt like something more.'

Ginny felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze, but decided to play with her chocolate frog, and pretend to not notice. 'Does he fancy me?' Ginny thought, of course, she had not gotten over her crush for the boy who lived, and had thought that she had as good of a chance as anyone with him. 'Maybe even a better chance, seeing the way he's acting now.' Ginny thought. But her thoughts were interrupted as Ron and Hermione came back into the compartment, out of breath, and an odd looking man behind them.

"Harry," Hermione said. Harry looked up at her, Ron, and the mysterious person behind her. "This is Professor Lupin, our new defense teacher, he said he can help you."

Harry smiled and gave a nod in recognition. 'Ah, good so he's here after all.'

"Indeed I can," Lupin said, referring to Hermione's previous statement. He reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar, "Here, eat this," he said, "it'll help."

Harry took the chocolate and began eating it.

"You all should be getting into your robes soon," Lupin continued, "about a half hour 'till we get to Hogwarts."

"Alright, thanks" Ron said,

"I'll look forward to seeing you all at school." Lupin said as he left the compartment, and headed toward his own.

Can anyone tell me how old second years are? Because I think Ginny might be too young for making out or "snogging" with Harry. Please review, I'll write faster. So this isn't as long as I promised, but I made a fast update so it's okay right? Anyway the sole purpose of Lupin not being in the same compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was to have an opportunity to get harry and ginny alone. Also, if anyone finds any errors in my writing, or finds something that I might be able to improve on please write it in a review, thanks.

Chapter 3 basic summary: Okay for chapter 3 I'm planning on having ginny and harry explore the mysterious room behind the gryffindor common room, more characters will be introduced, and their might be a Hermione/Ron moment. So you guys can look forward to that while I begin writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
